


Smoakin' Lance Sandwich

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Love for the Lance sisters and Felicity





	

Felicity could not handle it! She was going to go and hack past the first government firewall she could come across. She just needed to get to her computers in the foundry… And maybe get a coffee. Yea, a large coffee. She couldn't believe her mother had done it again! And so soon after her break up with Lance! Her mother seriously had a bad habit of marrying men who swept her off her feet when she had a broken heart… She supposes she should have stayed on the phone long enough to learn her new step fathers name but that doesn't matter now. Felicity just wants to hack.  
Felicity expected to find the Foundry empty when she walked in with her large triple shot latte. But she was instead met with something she never thought she'd see. Laurel Lance was sitting at her desk a bottle of wine was sat there in front of her as well as a glass. Laurel was holding something. Felicity knew that if Laurel was contemplating drinking she must be holding her one year sobriety chip. Laurel prized the chip as it was her biggest milestone as of yet.  
"I thought I would be the only one coming here to sulk. Although my sulking involves illegal act of hacking and not breaking a streak of sobriety. I don't even have a streak of sobriety. You do. Which would be why you are sitting here looking between that bottle and that chip." Felicity laughed nervously as Laurel looked at her a hurt expression on her face "Why are you almost breaking your sobriety?"  
Laurel opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the elevator opening and Sara walking in dressed to train. She took in the scene in front of her.  
"Ok, so I take it we are all in the know since we are all here?" Sara said as she decidedly sat on the floor between the two.  
"In the know about what? I am here because my stupid mother eloped again. I didn't even stay on the phone long enough to get a name. I came here because I want to hack. And I like hacking on these computers. What are you talking about?" Felicity was confused  
The two sisters smirked at each other despite their own frustrations at the situation.  
"Yea, you should have stayed on the phone. Your mom eloped with our dad. We are both here expressing our frustrations over not being told of our fathers intentions… At least that's why I am here." Sara said, looking pointedly at her sister.  
"Hit it on the nail. I even SAW dad yesterday. Did he tell me about his plans? Nope! Nope!" Laurel threw her hands in the air before she again started her game of glancing between her sobriety chip and the bottle of wine. "You guys can go ahead and do what you were planning on doing. Don't mind me."  
Sara and Felicity glanced between each other before Sara grabbed her sister and hauled her up and off the chair and Felicity grabbed the bottle of wine and glass. They walked to the conference table where Sara and Laurel sat down. Felicity set the bottle of wine in front of Laurel and promptly popped the cork off the bottle.  
"Felicity!" Sara said in shock as she stood to try and grab the bottle from Felicity "That is not how we are going to keep her sober!"  
"She is not going to drink it. She is just pouring it." Felicity said as she moved the bottle out of Sara's reach. "Now that I know its Lance my mom eloped with I am not so upset. He will actually take care of her and love her. Unlike the last five assholes she married… But you guys, understandably do not have that view. So I am going to help you two. So, this is what we are going to do, Laurel is you are going to satisfy one part of your urge. You are going to pour this wine. But I am going to drink it. And I am going to end up drunk because I am a terrible light weight and you two will both have a hilarious story about your new step sister."  
The both looked at her gob smacked for a moment before Sara glanced over at Laurel and said "Well? Pour baby sis some wine!"  
Promptly Laurel poured a generous amount of wine into the glass before handing it to Felicity. Felicity swirled the wine and began to drink.  
"Ok, so I really feel like we barely know you, Felicity. And yet here we are: Step-sisters. And Sara said you're the baby sister?" Laurel asked tilting her head.  
"Well, yea. Since I am only 27." She said after taking a gulp of wine.  
"Wow. Ollie is really robbing the cradle with you." Sara said laughing.  
"Please do not bring Oliver into this conversation. Or I will babble about him and bring up the fact we have all dated him and slept with I am sure and that is extremely awkward and oh good Lord I brought it up anyways. Lord, I am not even drunk yet what the hell am I gonna say then?" Felicity downed the rest of her wine before rubbing her hands into her face.  
Sara grinned deviously at Laurel, indicating the now empty glass. Laurel grabbed it to pour another glass of wine and nudged the now full glass towards Felicity.  
Felicity peeked through her hands to see the glass. She groaned as she put her hands down so that her embarrassed blush was now evident as she took the glass in her hand.  
"You know I always wanted sisters." Felicity admitted as she swirled her wine "I've always been kind of jealous of all of your guys' sibling relationships. Because, well, I don't have that."  
"Well, now you've got us!" Laurel said grinning, her anger at her father forgotten for the moment.  
"Just know that being sisters now means that instead of leaving when we come across you and Ollie going at it here in the foundry we will yell things such as 'keep it in your pants'" Sara started with a smirk  
"'Please get a room' and also just general sounds of disgust whenever you guys do anything remotely couple related." Laurel finished  
Felicity sipped her wine and nodded "Fair enough I guess… But please remember I happen to be really good at finding buried photos…"  
"Blackmail… I like it" Sara grinned as she hopped to her feet.  
"Where you going?" Laurel asked as she poured Felicity another glass of wine.  
"I did come here to train. We can continue to talk but this party must go over to there because I would like to do the salmon ladder."  
"C'mon Laur' we can sit at my desk. Oliver put the salmon ladder in front of it just so I could see him do it. He knows I like seeing him shirtless…" Felicity said the wine clearly was affecting her.  
"No comment…" Laurel said as she followed Felicity to the platform were all her computers were. Felicity sat herself in her chair and Laurel found herself sitting on an open spot on the desk facing her new sister. Sara had already begun her workout; the clanging of the salmon ladder loud ringing throughout the foundry.  
Felicity had finished off her glass of wine so Laurel filled the glass and handed it over to her. Felicity laughed before taking a sip of the wine and spinning in her chair. Then, out of nowhere, she was all buisness. She set the glass down and began working at her computer. Laurel curiously looked at the screen but was unable to follow what was going on.  
"AH-HA!!" Felicity giggled maniacally as she spun in her chair once again. Laurel jumped back in surprise.  
"Who'd ya hack, Lis?" Sara grunted from the salmon ladder.  
"No one" She responded still giggling. At that Laurel looked over her shoulder and started laughing herself. Interested Sara dropped down.  
"What's so funny?"  
"This! Dad and Donna got married in a bar! That just so happens to double as a chapel!" Laurel was nearly hysterical at this point "Oh the irony."  
"How'd you know to look for this? How'd you know they didn't get married at the court?" Sara asked the still giggling Felicity.  
Felicity suddenly got very serious. "Sara. My mom lived in Vegas. They got married in Vegas. Plus my mom was a cocktail waitress there and it is where she always gets married. At least I don't have to do background checks on Quentin." With that Felicity gulped the rest of her wine and begun spinning in her chair again.  
Laurel began pouring yet another glass of wine. Felicity went to grab the glass but was intercepted by Sara.  
"Are you sure you should have more?" She asked.  
"I am willingly getting myself drunk to embarrass myself in front of my new badass bad guy ass kicking step sisters. I am pretty sure I can handle another glass of wine." Felicity slurred.  
"Ok fine. But this is the last glass." Sara said.  
"Okie dokie!" Felicity brightened as she grabbed the glass from Sara  
"By the way… How many times has your mom been married?" Laurel asked carefully  
"Including my sperm-donor of a father… Quentin is her 7th marriage. None lasted very long… 2 never even knew I existed and that is saying something since the marriages occurred while I was a child…" Felicity said in a sing-song voice as she took sips of wine  
Sara and Laurel shared a glance between themselves before staring at Felicity in shock.  
"I have never really had a father. My dad abandoned us when I was young. I was old enough to remember him. That's about it. All my step-dads never really cared about me. Honestly, your dad is the only real father figure I have ever had… and well now he IS my step-dad… You two are really lucky you have him for a dad, you know. My father sucks." Felicity babbled.  
"Well Felicity, our dad- I know he already views you as his daughter, because he views a marriage as a blending of a family. So we are sisters and you're his daughter and he is your dad." Laurel said while smiling.  
"And please for the love of God, stop saying 'step'. " Sara said exasperated as she turned and walked back to the salmon ladder and leaped up to started the process yet again.  
Felicity burst into giggles yet again before gulping the rest of her wine down and setting the empty glass on her desk next to the nearly empty bottle.  
"Don't you dare give her anymore wine, Dinah Laurel Lance" Sara said.  
"Ooo full names… What's Sara's full name... OH wait I can find out for myself!!" Felicity went back to work on her computer for a moment the only sounds to be heard was the loud clanks from the salmon ladder and the clicking from the keyboard. "What?! No middle name? Seriously?"  
"Yup. They kept it simple when I was born." Sara huffed.  
Felicity seemed satisfied with that as she began to spin in her chair yet again. She began to spin herself rather quickly before all of a sudden stopping. "Ohhh… That was not the smartest idea… Felicity why are you so stupid… This chair spins so you can see around the lair… not so you can drunkenly spin in circles…" She began to talk to herself as she held her head in her hands. She began to mumble incoherently as her eyes began to water.  
"What's that?" Laurel asked hopping off the desk to kneel in front of Felicity. "Felicity, what's wrong?"  
That caught Sara's attention. She flung herself down and walked over to the platform, crawling under the desk so that she was sitting on the ground next to Felicity as well.  
"Lis, what's the matter?" Sara ask as she placed a hand on the younger woman's knee.  
"I am acting so strangely… I must have ruined my first impression as your sister…." Felicity wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes but her voice gave away the emotion "I mean, not that you guys were expecting much. I'm just your tech support. And your ex's girlfriend. And usually that means someone hates you… I mean if you're dating their ex… And I am dating both of my sisters ex's. That sounds weird… Like I am dating two people… Which I am not… I am completely faithful… But yeah, I am dating Oliver and that is weird because you two both dated him.... And you're now my sisters… It's strange. And I feel like tonight I have only embarrassed myself…. I mean come on. Spinning in a chair laughing like a maniac? I sounded like ARGUS should be locking me up at one point… I haven't gotten drunk in a very long time I am so sorry for being strange…." Felicity had rambled on for a few minutes not making complete sense when she trailed off she simply looked down and placed her head back into her hands. She was turning her chair back and forth and attempting to ignore the two sets of eyes that were on her.  
"We do not hate you, Felicity Meghan Smoak" Laurel stated solidly  
"We could never hate you." Sara said with a smile as she tried to get Felicity to look at her.  
"You also did not ruin your 'first impression' as our sister. You got yourself drunk just to help my sobriety and to entertain us and by the way, you succeeded. Your laugh is hysterical and you spinning in your chair is so fun to see because it is so nice to see you let loose." Laurel said kindly.  
"And we are HAPPY to see you with Ollie. You two are good for one another. Neither of us had good relationships with him. We are good friends with him though." Sara said.  
Felicity simply kept her head down refusing to look up as she rotated her body back and forth on her chair.  
"Ok, Sara. Time for the big guns. We need a Lance Bear hug!" Laurel said as she looked at Sara seriously.  
Sara immediately grinned before nodding her agreement. Before Felicity could react Laurel and Sara had tackled her off of her chair and onto the ground and were hugging her fiercely trapping her arms against her side. She stiffened at first, but loosened up and almost immediately began to giggle. The other two women started to laugh as well. They remained in that position for a good minute before they all stood, Laurel and Sara helping to steady a wobbly Felicity.  
"I think you need to rename that." Felicity said with a grin.  
"What? The Lance Bear hug?" Sara asked  
"Yea… I'm not a Lance." Felicity said  
"What do you have in mind?" Laurel asked knowing the tech genius already had an idea drunk or not.  
"I think we should call it a Smoakin' Lance Sandwich." Felicity said breaking out into a grin as she giggled yet again.  
"I like it" Sara said as she slung an arm around Felicity's shoulder.  
"Me too. I say we go and get Chinese food and some movies and we can head over to my apartment. Because a sisters' night isn't complete without some Chinese and a movie night." Laurel said as she too put an arm around Felicity.  
The three sister then walked out of the lair to enjoy the rest of their evening.


End file.
